Di Musim Gugur
by Golden Marionette
Summary: Bertemu, berpisah, kembali-di musim gugur. Kita-di musim gugur. Di musim gugur; kita bertemu, kita berpisah, kita kembali. For ES21 Award, month September: Season.


Bertemu, berpisah, kembali––di musim gugur. Kita––di musim gugur. Di musim gugur; kita bertemu, kita berpisah, kita kembali. For ES 21 award, month September: Season

Di Musim Gugur; Kita Bertemu, Kita Berpisah, Kita Kembali.

Eyeshield © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Di Musim Gugur; Kita Bertemu, Kita Berpisah, Kita Kembali.

© Luina Ren Michaelis

Warning: Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, don't like don't read

Genre: Romance/Drama

Happy reading!

Menatap padamu, sepasang iris berpancar cahaya semu. Tak terkilahkan kontak mata bersatu-padu. Sadarlah nuranimu, tak ada bias seteru. Namun toh tak jua kau alihkan pandanganmu dari berkas cahaya semu pembeku.

Senyap dalam sunyi senyap. Tak ada patahan kata terucap––meski waktu telah selang berselang. Angin musim gugur hembus menghembus bersahut-sahutan dengan terbangnya dedaunan dalam gema ketenangan.

Jelas kau lihat ia memindahkan bola amefuto miliknya dari pangkuannya. Kembali, cahaya semu menatapmu tanpa ragu. Determinasi tak terpecah petah.

"Hai."

Bukan––itu bukan bisikan angin padamu. Bukan pula ilusi musim gugur yang menyapamu. Ah, itu juga bukanlah gaung imajiner yang ada dalam fatamorgana pikiranmu.

Tapi itu sesuatu yang realistik.

Di hari itu, kau catat tak terlewat:

Hari pertama di musim gugur––bertemu pandang kau dengan pancang jiwamu.

**XxX**

Tersenyum padamu, lengkung ekspresif penuh arti. Simbolisme dari rasa hati ke hati. Menyapamu penuh sirat elokuensi tak terbagi. Pun kau balas lengkung ekspresif itu dengan senyuman pula––meski tersirat sirat kecanggungan tidak tertutupi.

"Sena, bisakah kau menemaniku untuk pergi ke sekeliling sekolah?"

Bertanya ia padamu; tanpa ragu. Nihil akan kecanggungan dalam tiap suku kata. Tanpa kekakuan dalam pelafalan intonasi. Tanpa cela.

Menarik nafas dalam––kau kuatkan dirimu. Tersenyum dalam aliran tenang––kau kendalikan detakan jantungmu. Hembuskan nafas pelan––kau berkata.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah sudah seharusnya aku membantu siswa pertukaran pelajaran sepertimu, Yamato-san?"

Kau lihat kernyitan di wajahnya. Pun kau jua mengernyit. Ada apa? Kau tanya dirimu kalau-kalau kau mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti hati. Tapi tidak, jelas kau tahu bahwa kata-katamu rapi berderet tanpa sinisme atau sarkasme.

"Biar kuluruskan, aku sedang tidak meminta bantuanmu. Aku meminta kau menemaniku. Kau."

Detak berdetak jantungmu dalam ritme yang berbeda dari biasanya. Bersemu dalam gurat merah muda pipi putihmu. Di tengah hempasan sejuk semilir angin musim gugur, kau rasakan kehangatan menjalari pipimu.

Di hari kelima di musim gugur, bercakap-cakap kau dengan pancang jiwamu.

**XxX**

Berjalan ia ke arahmu. Bola amefuto ia bawa di tangannya; seperti biasa. Membawa berpasang-pasang mata melirik ingin tahu––Ah, dan juga selilitan binar kagum tertuju pada pancang jiwamu. Namun toh kau tak angkat bicara dan menatapnya.

Kini, berdiri ia di depan mejamu. Tangan bertumpu pada meja dan mata tak melepaskan kontak. Berdegup cepat jantungmu. Sejenak, kau abaikan fakta bahwa kalian menjadi pusat perhatian kelas.

"Sena, maukah kau pergi denganku?"

Menghentak pertanyaan itu bagimu hingga seolah kau merasa bahwa putaran jarum jam berhenti sepersekian detik. Terdengar mustahil, memang.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena mau menemaniku kemarin."

Kembali ia berkata padamu––menyadarkanmu dari berhentinya waktu sepersekian detik. Kau menyunggingkan senyum tipis padanya; penyamar agar lamunanmu tak kentara.

"Kau tak perlu mengajakku pergi sebagai ucapan terimakasihmu, Yamato-san."

Kau melihatnya menghela nafas pelan sebelum tersenyum tipis. Kau terdiam––menatap lengkung itu di wajahnya seolah tanpa jemu. Ralat, kau memang takkan pernah jemu oleh segaris tenang senyumannya.

Karna kau tahu, kau menyukainya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata begitu." Yamato berkata. "Sena, maukah kau pergi denganku? Karna aku ingin pergi denganmu."

Dan anggukan kau jadikan sebagai jawaban.

Hari itu, di hari keenam di musim gugur, menghabiskan sore hari berdua kau dengan pancang jiwamu.

**XxX**

"Aku mencintaimu."

Berkata ia padamu, dengan ketenangan yang tak terusik ragu. Berkoar-koar kalimatnya di pikiranmu. Cahaya semu itu kembali menatapmu. Sadarlah dirimu, berpendar rasa harap dalam cahaya semu.

Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu.

Berulang kalimat itu di relungmu. Tidak, waktu sama sekali tak berhenti berdetak––namun kau merasakan demikian.

Benarkah itu bukan ilusi?

Kau meyakinkan dirimu bahwa itu bukan ilusi; karna memang itu bukan. Terdiam sejenak––kau tarik dirimu kembali dalam alam sadar.

Hari kelima belas di musim gugur, kau patri jelas dalam memorimu––kau dapat bersama dengan pancang jiwamu.

**XxX**

Berjalan bersisian dirimu dengan Yamato. Nyanyian angin musim gugur menghembus konstan sejalan dengan derap langkah kakimu. Kau melihat sekeliling; pohon-pohon berderet di sisi kanan kiri jalan mulai menggugurkan dedaunan––menghias jalan dengan warna coklat.

Hening dalam gaung kesunyian. Tak ada yang berniat angkat bicara. Tapi toh tak kunjung terucap retak patahan kata darimu. Tahulah dirimu, meski tak ada patahan kata terucap, meski yang ada hanyalah sunyi senyap, tetapi rasa nyaman menyelubungi dirimu.

Dan seperti inilah caramu menghabiskan hari keduapuluh di musim gugur––berjalan bersisian dengan pancang jiwamu.

**XxX**

Berjalan di sisimu, sesosok pemuda dengan wajah rupawan. Tak terbantahkan bahwa dengan wajahnya, ia bisa mendapatkan perhatian gadis manapun. Tapi ia memilihmu, tanpa sedikitpun cercah ragu.

Langkah kakimu melangkah di jalan yang biasa kau lewati berdua dengannya. Sadarlah dirimu, pepohonan di samping kiri kananmu mulai kehilangan daunnya dan intensitas kecepatan angin yang berhembus mulai bertambah.

Berhenti melangkah pemuda di sisimu. Pun jua kau menghentikan gerakan kakimu. Menatap matanya, kau lihat jelas seberkas keseriusan dalam determinasi. Kau mengernyit, namun toh kau tetap menatapnya––membuat kau dan ia saling berhadapan.

"Sena, aku harus kembali ke Amerika."

Sunyi, ketika hempasan angin musim gugur menyapa kulitmu. Membawa rasa dingin tak berarti bagi hati yang sakit––membuatmu mengernyit. Sakit.

Kau mencoba menarik segaris lengkung di wajahmmu sebagai kamulfase. Namun, Yamato menyadari pendaran kesedihan dalam irismu.

Angin kembali menghempas kala dirimu tersenyum pedih. Merasa relung hati telah remuk redam tak berarti. Merasa air mata tak akan berguna untuk meraungi ombak emosi. Hanya untuk seorang yang mungkin akan berpaling darimu.

Memeluk dirimu, ia berkata lirih, "Aku akan kembali."

Hari terakhir di musim gugur, kau kembali mencatat tak terlewat––kau berpisah dengan pancang jiwamu.

**XxX**

Selang waktu berselang. Tik tik tik. Dengan detak jam sebagai fakta tak terabaikan. Namun, tak juga kau berhenti menunggunya.

Hingga kini.

Ya, hingga kini kau masih menunggunya.

Hingga musim gugur kembali menyapamu dengan angin sejuknya yang cenderung menusuk kulit.

Melangkahkan kakimu di jalan yang biasa kau lalui bersamanya, kau tersenyum. Secara refleks kau menghentikan pergerakan kakimu dan terdiam. Kau pejamkan matamu––merasakan sejuknya angin di setiap inchi wajahmu.

Kembali, kau pampang segaris lengkung ekspresif di wajahmu.

Kau tahu, dia akan kembali.

"Sena."

Kau membalikkan badanmu hanya untuk mendapati bahwa sepasang iris berpancar cahaya semu menatapmu––dengan sorot yang tak berubah dari sorot satu tahun yang lalu.

Hening.

Dan yang kau sadari berikutnya adalah sang pemilik cahaya semu mendekapmu erat. Kau terdiam sejenak; merasakan aliran hangat di kedua pipimu.

"Sena, aku kembali."

Kau tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum, bukan kamulfase yang biasa kau tunjukkan untuk menyamarkan perasaanmu––

"Selamat datang, Yamato-san."

––Karena kau tahu, ia telah kembali. Dan tidak, kau tidak akan pernah melepaskannya..

**The End.**

Gyaaa~ kapan terakhir kali saya main ke fandom ini? huehuehue XD

Aawlanya, pair di fic ini adalah AkaSena, tapi akhirnya saya rubah jadi YamaSena 8D

Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu.

Review? XD


End file.
